


Under Your Spell (Loki's P.O.V.)

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: Loki & Louise [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Loki Has Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Say My Name!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Whilst holed up in Stark Tower during the events of The Avengers, Loki finds a woman to keep him company for the night.The same story as Under Your Spell, but from Loki's perspective rather than Louise's. Just because I felt like it!





	Under Your Spell (Loki's P.O.V.)

 Loki paced restlessly back and forth before the enormous window, looking out over evening falling on the Midgardian city of New York. He had appropriated this building, Stark Tower, because it ran on an A.R.C. reactor, an invention of Tony Stark’s that would help power the device astrophysicist Erik Selvig was making to harness the Tesseract, but the man of iron’s home did not much appeal to him. As a former prince of Asgard, he was no stranger to luxury, but Stark wallowed in decadence to an almost obscene degree. There was a _bar_ in the _bedroom_ , for Valhalla’s sake.

 Selvig had assured Loki that his device would be operational by the following day. In just a few short hours, he would be able to open a portal for his Chitauri force and begin his invasion of Midgard. He was trying to plan, but there was an irritating amount of noise reaching him from the streets below, distracting him. He knew the mortals had evacuated the city for some distance around the tower, having no doubt been informed of his presence by S.H.I.E.L.D., so the source of what appeared to be sounds of fighting humans confused him. He decided to investigate.

 Donning his armour with a wave of his hand and grasping his magical sceptre, Loki went down to ground level and threw open the double doors of the tower’s entrance. In the street, a number of young male mortals were attacking each other with various weapons. Several were already dead. Loki sighed. Their world hung in the balance, and here they were, fighting each other. They were such petty creatures.

 As he descended the steps that led up to the tower, the squabbling mortals finally noticed him and broke off their bickering to stare. These were obviously criminals who had chosen to remain in the city despite the evacuation order, and clearly had no idea who he was. Well, they would learn soon enough. He stopped before two gawking humans and, using magic to ensure his voice carried without him having to shout, asked smoothly: “What is the meaning of this disturbance?”

 “Private dispute,” said one of the men rudely. “What’s it to you?”

 “The noise displeases me,” said Loki, allowing a warning note to creep into his voice. “You will desist and disperse at once, or suffer the consequences.”

 “Suffer the ...?” the man trailed off, shaking his head. “Fuck you, fancy man. You goin’  _down_.” He lunged forwards with the knife he held, aiming for Loki’s chest. He may as well have been moving in slow motion for all the chance he had of connecting with his target. Loki had speed and reflexes no human could hope to match. It was no effort at all for him to avoid the attack and sweep the man’s legs out from under him with the sceptre. As he hit the ground, Loki vaporised him with a blast of light from the sceptre’s blue orb.

 The assembled mortals gasped in astonishment and horror. Then two of them, presumably allies of the one Loki had just killed, charged him, yelling angrily. Loki easily knocked the first unconscious with a blow to the head, conjured a dagger into his other hand, and stabbed the second through the heart. He pulled the dagger from the man’s chest, used it to slit the throat of the unconscious one, and spelled it back into non-existence. “Anyone else?” he growled. He had better things to do with his time than kill these fools, but if pushed he could use the sceptre to destroy them all in a matter of seconds. He hoped they would simply leave and save him the trouble.

 They did. There was a flurry of activity as the mortals stampeded from the street, terrified of him and desperate to get away. Loki was pleased with their reaction and watched them flee. Then he noticed one who was not moving – a female. He hadn’t seen her before, being too busy dealing with the belligerent males. She was dressed differently to them, and instead of running for her life, was gazing raptly at him. She was obviously not associated with the others. Interested, Loki began walking towards her. He had never been with a mortal before, and some female company could be exactly what he needed to relax tonight. Perhaps he would find out why Thor was so enamoured of a mortal woman.

 The woman suddenly realized that Loki had seen her, and backed away in fright. Not looking where she was going, she tripped and fell. Loki covered the remaining distance to her in a couple of long strides, and stood looking down at her, leaning on his sceptre. She was short and slim, with long, dark brown hair. When she risked a glance up at him, he saw a round face dominated by large brown eyes. Not unattractive, for a mortal, he thought.

 “Well now,” Loki drawled, “what do we have here? You are not one of this rabble, I think.”

 “Um ... no, I’m not. Sir. My lord. Your highness,” mumbled the mortal. She was looking at the ground now, clearly afraid and trying to appease him by using titles. Her fear and subservience sent a rush of blood straight to his groin. He was a god – she _should_ be afraid of him, she _should_ cower before him – and he adored the feeling of power, of knowing that she accepted his rightful supremacy. The fact that she did so was an indication to Loki that she, unlike the men, knew who he was. He placed the base of his sceptre under her chin and pushed her head back, forcing her to look at him.

 “You know who I am,” he said. It was a statement, not a question.

 “Yes. Sir.”

  “And tell me, my dear,” said Loki genially, “what’s a pretty young thing like you doing out alone in such ... perilous circumstances?”

 “I’m ... I’m ... nothing, sir,” faltered the woman. An obvious falsehood. Loki could always tell when people were being deceitful. What was she up to? She had a reason for being here, that much he knew. He raised the sceptre and tapped her cheek with the butt end – not quite hard enough to cause her pain, but hard enough to warn her that he could do much, much worse if he chose.

 “Do not lie to me,” he hissed. “I am the master of lies. I always know. Tell me why you are here.”

 The woman swallowed hard and said: “To be honest, sir, I was looking for you.”

 She spoke the truth. Loki was surprised. Why in the Nine Realms would a mortal seek him out? “Indeed?” he said. “For what purpose?”

 “I wanted to meet you, sir,” said the woman. “I’ve heard tales about Asgard and its gods all my life. To learn you were real was ... amazing. I wanted to know more about you, sir.”

 Again, truth. Loki regarded her, feeling oddly flattered that she was actually _interested_ in him, not just afraid of him. And there was something else – the way she looked at him, the way her heart beat faster and her breath caught in her throat. It was more than fear. It was desire. She found him attractive, she wanted him. He had intended to take her tonight anyway, but if she was willing, so much the better. If he used the sceptre on her, as he had initially planned, she would become little more than a mindless slave – she would do as he told her, but there would be no response to his actions. She would simply lie there, oblivious, with no appreciation of the pleasure he could bring her. He enjoyed pleasing his sexual partners, and showing a mortal what a god could do for her would be a delightful experience if she was aware and enthusiastic.

 “Is that so?” he said to her. “Well, soon I will rule this world. Perhaps you mortals should learn something of your new king. Come, you may spend the night in this tower I have appropriated.”

 Fear, excitement and, briefly, lust warred for expression on the woman’s face. She probably thought she was hiding her emotions fairly well, but Loki was extremely perceptive and it was clear to him what she was thinking. She wanted to go with him. He scared her. She wanted to go with him anyway. She was currently refusing to admit to herself that she desired him, plain as it was to him. She was convincing herself she was going with him purely to satisfy her curiosity about the tales she had spoken of. Because she definitely _was_ going with him.

 “Thank you, sir,” she finally said.

 “You’re quite welcome,” said Loki, smiling. “What is your name?”

 “Louise, sir,” said the woman.

 “Up you get, then, Louise. Follow me.” He turned and headed back towards Stark Tower, hearing the woman scramble to her feet and hurry after him. He led her into the tower and up several flights of stairs to the floor on which he had found the bedroom with the bar. Louise followed him silently, though he heard her slight indrawn breath when he used his magic to open the door to the room without touching it.

 Loki pointed to the large bed that stood against one wall and instructed Louise to sit there. She obeyed, perching herself on the edge, clearly nervous. She kept glancing at the stools in front of the bar as though wondering why he hadn’t asked her to sit there. She was still pretending to herself that she hadn’t come here to have sex with him. Loki was amused. Why did mortals play these silly games with themselves and each other?

 He shed his cape and boots and leaned his sceptre against the bar, glad that he wouldn’t be needing it. Then he went and sat beside Louise, close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body. His cock began to harden. Louise shifted minutely, surreptitiously – to her mind – trying to inch away from him. Loki wondered how long she was going to keep up this pretence – it was going to get irritating soon. He would simply show her he knew what she really wanted.

 Loki seized Louise’s wrist in a powerful grip and pulled her against him, kissing her on the mouth. She jerked away from him and dived across the bed to crouch against the wall, pulling a knife from her belt and holding it protectively in front of her. Loki suppressed the urge to grin at the futility of her actions and said serenely: “You won’t be needing that. I’m not going to hurt you. Quite the reverse, in fact. I know you mortals enjoy lying with each other in pleasure just as we Asgardians do.”

 Louise blushed. She was scared, but for the first time was acknowledging to herself that more than talking might take place tonight. She was still fighting the idea that she wanted it, though, Loki could tell. Mortals had some strange notions of morality, he knew, including one that it was somehow wrong to sleep with someone you had just met. On Asgard, people were generally more open about their carnal desires – if two or more people wished to have sex, they simply said so, and there was no shame attached to it.

 “We do, sir,” Louise was mumbling, obviously embarrassed. “It’s just that I ... I wasn’t expecting ...”

 Loki interrupted her: “You are fortunate to have caught my attention. I can show you pleasure the like of which you’ve never known. Few mortals are lucky enough to feel the touch of a god.”

 “I thought we mortals were beneath you, sir,” she said quietly.

 Now Loki did grin, saying seductively: “Oh, you’ll be beneath me soon enough, Louise, my dear. Now put the knife down.”

 Louise blushed again, and did not relinquish her hold on the knife. She seemed to have realized she was out of her depth with him, and the weapon was her only source of reassurance – not that it would do her any good. Loki was growing tired of this charade. He went to the bar and retrieved his sceptre, twirling it idly between his fingers as he strolled back to the bed.

 “Do you know who I am?” he asked.

 “Yes, sir,” she replied. “You’re Loki. The god of mischief.”

 “Yes. But more than that, I am your king. Everything and everyone on Midgard is now subject to my rule. That includes you. So when I tell you to do something, you do it, is that understood?”

 Louise nodded tensely. “Put the knife down,” said Loki again. When she didn’t obey at once, he smacked her across the knuckles with the sceptre (being careful not to cut her with the blade), making her drop the knife. She grabbed for it as it fell, but he had already swept it out of her reach and picked it up. He put it on the bar with the sceptre, and returned to sitting on the bed, beckoning for her to come closer. “Let’s try again, shall we?” he said. “You don’t have to be frightened. I promise you, it’ll feel good.”

 Louise took a deep breath, trying to will away her fear. Loki could almost see the thoughts churning in her head – she was finally accepting that she desired him, and trying to justify it to herself. As if desire was something that needed justifying!

 “Come over here and kiss me,” he ordered. When she still hesitated, Loki lost patience. Faster than a human eye could follow, he seized her and pulled her to her feet, one arm wrapping around her and pinning her against him, her back to his chest and belly. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to expose her neck, which he began to kiss lightly. Her body responded to him eagerly – he felt a tremor of lust run through her. “Cease this pretence of reluctance,” he said into her ear, softly but firmly. “I know you want me.”

 That was the moment she gave in. He sensed her resistance crumble, her desire finally winning out over fear and whatever foolish mortal morals she was clinging to. She tried to turn towards him, but he tightened his grip and rasped: “Say it.”

 “I want you, sir,” Louise whispered. She wasn’t just saying it because he told her to. She meant it with every fibre of her being, for all that she hadn’t wanted to admit it.

 “No more _sir_ , I think,” Loki said, relishing her admission. “You are my plaything, my pet. You will call me _master._ ”

 Louise almost melted against him at these words, and he realized with a thrill that his dominance was erotic to her. To have a woman submit to him sexually was something that aroused Loki beyond measure – and something he had never been able to experience to the degree he craved. Asgardian women were independent and headstrong, and despised being told what to do by a male, even in a role-playing context. Only two of Loki’s previous lovers had agreed to go along with playing at submission, and he knew they had done it only to please him – they hadn’t enjoyed it. He had always longed for a woman who would enjoy being dominated as much as he enjoyed dominating her, and Louise wasn’t just enjoying it – she was _loving_ it. Loki’s cock was so hard against the leather of his trousers it was almost painful. When she obediently said: “Yes, master,” it was all he could do not to tear off her clothes and take her there and then.

 He spun her round and pressed his lips to hers, and this time she kissed him back, quivering with lust. He gripped the back of her neck and kissed harder, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She surrendered to him, her arms snaking around his neck, her mouth opening as she met his tongue with hers.

 When Loki broke the kiss, Louise stood panting before him, hot and hungry for more. He could almost smell her arousal. There was no trace of reluctance left in her.

 “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” said Loki, smiling.

 “No, master,” she said. “I … I liked it.”

 “Good,” he said. “Now remove your clothes.”

 Obviously self-conscious, but just as obviously keen to please, she obeyed him. Loki watched her strip, savouring the sight of her body being slowly revealed to him. When she was entirely naked, he let his eyes roam all over her, devouring her with his gaze. He felt like a starving wolf beholding a helpless fawn. Louise remained looking at the ground for a while, then glanced up at him. When she met his eyes she looked away again.

 “Look at me,” said Loki. When she did so, he flicked a hand, making his clothes disappear. He almost grinned as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes on his face. Her resolve lasted only seconds, then she was staring at every inch of him. He had always been lean compared to other Asgardian men – the norm for them was to be bulky and heavily-muscled, like Thor, whereas Loki was more sinewy and athletic. This had made him rather insecure about his body, but to his delight Louise looked at him like he was the most delectable creature she had ever seen. She stretched out a hand towards him, then drew it back as though not sure she was permitted to touch.

 “You may touch me,” Loki told her.

 Louise reached for him again, running her hands eagerly over his smooth, pale skin, feeling the hardness of his muscles beneath. Her hands were warm against his coolness – he had a naturally lower body temperature than most Asgardians, or humans, due to his frost giant heritage. She was clearly enjoying her explorations, but she wasn’t moving fast enough for Loki – he caught hold of her right hand and guided it to his cock. Her fingers curled around him and began moving up and down. An ‘mmm’ sound that he hadn’t meant to make escaped Loki, but he was rather pleased with the effect it had on Louise – she shivered and unconsciously arched her body closer to his, silently begging him to touch her. He had never seen anyone so aroused by him, and it increased his own arousal beyond anything he’d felt before.

 Loki wanted to tease her, to draw out her excitement and pleasure. He leaned in close to her, making sure not to actually touch, and purred: “Do you want something, my pet?”

 “Yes, master,” she answered at once.

 “Tell me what you want,” Loki said, wanting to hear her say the words.

 “You,” said Louise, pleadingly. “Your hands. Your mouth. Your cock.”

 Loki laughed softly, and kissed her – she was so much shorter than he that he had to almost stoop to do so. He liked the smallness of her. It made him feel large and powerful. He let his hands roam over her body, cupping her breasts and fondling her nipples. She quivered uncontrollably. Toying with her, he trailed a hand down her stomach as though he was going to touch her sex, then pulled away, breaking their kiss and stepping back. Louise groaned aloud with disappointment.

 “All in good time,” Loki told her, grinning wickedly. Then, imperiously, he commanded her: “Kneel before me, mortal.”

 Louise at once sank to her knees in front of him. Her face was inches from his cock. The mere sight was so erotic it almost drove Loki mad. This was something an Asgardian woman would never do. Not that they wouldn’t use their mouths – they would – but they would refuse point-blank to kneel before him like subjects, like lesser beings. Loki took hold of his cock and tilted it towards his mortal minion. “Pleasure me with your mouth,” he ordered.

 Louise bent forward and let the swollen head of his cock slip between her lips, suckling gently on it. Loki grabbed a handful of her long hair and pushed her further down, shoving more of his cock into her mouth. “Harder,” he said huskily. She complied, tightening her lips around him, and he groaned as she began to suck him in earnest. He was already fighting for control.

 He found himself bucking his hips, thrusting roughly into her mouth as he tugged at her hair. He was probably hurting her, but he couldn’t help doing it and she didn’t falter in her movements. His breathing grew ragged and he knew he was close. He hadn’t intended to come this early in their encounter, but he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. “You see, mortal,” he panted, “this is your natural state – on your knees, serving your king. And you  _like_  it, don’t you? You enjoy your subjugation.”

 Louise moaned around his cock, pushing Loki over the edge. He let out a deep groan of pleasure as the first jet of seed spurted out of him. She tried to pull away – no doubt an automatic response – but he held her by the back of the head, forcing her to stay still as he shot his load into her mouth. He did not withdraw once he was done, but growled: “Swallow it.”

 Louise looked as though she did not particularly like the taste coating her tongue, but she dutifully swallowed every drop. Loki felt almost ready to come again that instant. He slowly relaxed and controlled his breathing, releasing her and pulling his cock from her mouth. She remained on her knees, his obedient servant, awaiting his next command. He stroked her hair, trying to soothe the places he’d pulled, and she sighed and closed her eyes. “Good girl,” said Loki. “It’s time for your reward now.”

 Louise’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at him, a hopeful expression on her face. Loki realized she had feared he wasn’t going to reciprocate, and almost laughed. They weren’t anywhere near finished yet. He scooped her up from the floor – to him, she weighed next to nothing – and carried her to the bed, lying her down on her back. He stood over her, gazing down at her thoughtfully. She was breathing hard, her heart was pounding, her eyes were glazed with lust. He had never seen anyone so desperate for his touch. Was this what Thor saw when he looked at his mortal, Jane?

 “I begin to understand what it is my brother sees in mortal women,” he said. “My dear, you look positively ravishing.”

 “Then ravish me!” Louise urged, and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as though she hadn’t meant to speak that thought aloud. Loki smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her. He kissed her, then lowered his head to suck on a nipple. She moaned, and he moved his mouth to the other nipple, rubbing the first between his thumb and forefinger as he did so. He went lower, kissing her stomach, occasionally licking or nipping lightly at the skin. Louise squirmed in a mixture of enjoyment and impatience, clearly liking what he was doing but wanting more. This was exactly the reaction he had hoped for. He intended to tease her until she begged him to take her.

 He swiped his tongue across her abdomen and then, abruptly, he sat up. “Please!” she cried out. Loki smiled again, and ran his hands over her body, caressing her from breasts to hips. As his hands reached her thighs, she spread her legs eagerly, desperately, opening herself to him.

 “Keen, aren’t we?” Loki smirked, delighted. “Perhaps you would like me to touch you ...  _here_?” As he spoke the last word he finally slid a hand between her legs, his fingers stroking her dripping folds. She was so wet! And all for him.

 “Oh, yes, master, yes!” Louise groaned. She was actually shaking.

 “So wet for me,” Loki said in a conversational tone as he slipped a finger into her. He moved it slowly in and out. “How does that feel, hmm?”

 “Oh ... ah ... amazing, master!” she gasped.

 “Good,” said Loki quietly. And withdrew his hand.

 “No!” cried Louise in frustration. “Don’t stop! Master, please ...”

 Loki sucked her juices from his finger, savouring her taste and observing the way she trembled with desire as she watched him. She was ready to beg. He grinned and said: “If there’s something you want, my pet, you’d better ask for it.”

 Understanding crossed her face as she realized what he wanted her to do, followed by discomfiture and then the heightened arousal Loki had known it would cause. “Please, master,” she begged shamelessly. “Please touch me. Please, oh please!”

 “Where do you want me to touch?” he asked.

 “Between my legs,” Louise whimpered. She was obviously embarrassed at having to say it, but just as obviously incredibly aroused.

 “And what do you want me to do to you?”

 “Please, master, I want you to ... I want you to make me come. Please!”

 “Well ... since you asked so nicely ...”

 Loki moved down between her legs, lowering himself onto his chest until his face was positioned directly in front of her sex. He paused there, making her wait just a little longer to remind her who was in charge. Then he spread her nether lips gently apart with his thumbs and leaned in, sliding his tongue against the entrance to her body, lapping up the copious juices that flowed forth. Louise screamed wordlessly with pleasure, and began to writhe and claw at the bed-clothes as he pressed his tongue deeper, dipping into her burning heat. One of her hands reached for him, her fingers tangling in his hair. Loki found her clit with the tip of his tongue and began to work it with a series of licks. She was almost there.

 “Oh God, oh God,” she moaned. Loki wasn’t sure which god she was entreating – the mortals believed in so many – but her next moan made it clear: “Oh Loki.” The sound of his name uttered in a voice breathless with passion ratcheted up his own desire. He licked her faster, and suddenly she was _screaming_ his name, shuddering into her climax. He continued licking, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible, revelling in the ecstasy he had brought her. He was smiling when at last he withdrew, and, though he knew the answer perfectly well, he asked her: “Did you enjoy that?”

 “Oh, God, yes,” gasped Louise, trying to catch her breath. “That was  _fantastic_.”

 “They don’t call me Silver-Tongue for nothing, you know,” said Loki impishly. Then his tone became stern. “However ... I don’t  _think_  I gave you permission to use my name.” He wasn’t angry – he had loved it – but he wanted her to know he’d noticed her transgression.

 Fear flickered across Louise’s face as she realized she’d been screaming _Loki_ instead of _master_. She plainly expected some sort of punishment. “I’m sorry, master,” she said meekly. “I just ... couldn’t help it.”

 “That’s alright, my pet,” Loki reassured her, caressing her lower belly. “To be honest, I rather liked hearing you calling my name. In fact, I think I’d like to hear it again.”

 “Loki,” said Louise promptly.

 “Oh, no, not like that,” Loki corrected her, smiling broadly. “The way you said it before. The way you  _screamed_  it.”

 She looked slightly confused, and tried to explain: “But I was ... _oh_.” Her words ceased abruptly as Loki’s hand slipped between her thighs. He inserted one long finger into her, gliding it in and out, and pressed the thumb of his other hand to her clit, rubbing it gently. Louise whimpered with pleasure, and he eased a second finger into her. “Please, Loki ...” she whined.

 “What? What do you want?” he asked.

 “I want you to fuck me,” she said. No hesitation, no embarrassment.

 “Not yet,” replied Loki silkily. “First, I want to see you come just from my fingers.” He quickened their movement and she gasped. “You like that, don’t you? Answer me!”

 “Yes, Loki, oh yes!” cried Louise, writhing in ecstasy. The sight inflamed Loki’s lust even further. He ached to ram his cock into her.

 “That’s it, squirm for me,” he purred. “Show me how much you like it. I could do this to you all night, you know – make you come over and over and over. You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

 His words seemed to spur her on and she mewled and moaned helplessly, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. “Oh, Loki,” she sighed, “that feels so good ... Loki ... I’m ... so ... close ...”

 Loki knew what to say to tip her over the edge. “Come for me,” he commanded. “Come for your king.”

 She did. Loki watched, his eyes blazing with desire, as orgasm surged through her and she screamed his name again, waves of sweet sensation shaking her body. As her climax subsided, he withdrew his fingers and proceeded to suck them clean of her juices. “Loki,” she said breathlessly, “Loki ... please ...”

 “Still want more, my pet?” he asked. He was honestly a little surprised. Louise was quivering all over with the aftershocks of having two orgasms in rapid succession and he’d expected her to need some time to recover before he took her – she was mortal, after all, and did not possess the stamina of a god like himself. But her desire was so intense it was near desperation as she repeated: “Please.”

 Loki was happy to oblige. He was quite sure nobody had ever wanted him so much, and it excited him no end. He positioned himself between Louise’s legs and pressed the head of his cock lightly against her dripping sex, not penetrating, just resting it there. As he’d known she would, she thrust her hips urgently towards him, trying to get him inside her. He pulled back, teasing. A pathetic whimpering sound escaped her throat. Loki smiled and pushed forward slowly, sliding his cool, hard length inch by inch into her wet, waiting heat. Fully sheathed within her, he paused, resisting the impulse to slam into her hard and fast. He knew he would come in seconds if he succumbed, and he wanted this to last.

 Once he had himself under control, Loki lowered himself onto her, his cool skin sliding deliciously against the heat of hers. She was on fire with lust. He started to move in and out of her with smooth, measured thrusts, the feeling of her moist tightness around him causing almost unbearable pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her.

 “Does that feel good?” Loki whispered in her ear, needing to hear her say it.

 “Oh,  _fuck_ , yes!” Louise groaned. “Harder, Loki ... please ...  _please_  ...”

 He complied, speeding up, and her hips lifted, meeting his, grinding against him as he made sure she took him to the hilt with each and every thrust. She convulsed and spasmed in a frenzy of pleasure beneath him.

 Wanting to watch her, Loki propped himself up on his forearms so he could look down at her. Her big brown eyes were alight with longing as they gazed into his blue ones, which he was sure reflected his own need. He yanked her arms from around him and pinned them to the pillows, keeping her completely at his mercy as he rammed himself into her, hard and deep.

 “Do you want me to come inside you?” he hissed. “Do you want me to fill your little mortal body with my god’s seed?”

 “Yes, Loki, oh yes!” cried Louise.

 “Tell me you want it inside you.”

 “I want your come inside me, Loki! Come inside me! Please!”

 Loki’s thrusts became faster, and he could tell Louise’s third orgasm was beginning to build. He was determined to get her there before he let himself go. She struggled pointlessly against his grip on her arms, but he knew she did not really want him to let her go. She liked being restrained while he took her. She wanted this as much as he did – she craved his dominance as much as he craved her submission. He had never met anyone like her before. He had never enjoyed taking a woman so much.

 “Say my name,” said Loki, yearning to hear again the sound of his name gasped out in the throes of her passion.

 “Loki,” moaned Louise.

 “Say my name!” he demanded again, more insistently this time.

 “Loki!” she cried.

 “ _Say. My. Name_!” he snarled, punctuating each word with a thrust so powerful it jolted her backwards on the bed. And she hit her peak. He both felt and saw the ecstasy flooding through her in a great, shuddering wave that swept away everything but the pleasure. He delighted in the knowledge that _he_ had done that to her.

 “LOKI!” she screamed. “LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!”

 Loki drove himself into her faster still, prolonging her climax as he raced towards his. He gave himself up to his own pleasure, baring his teeth like a wild beast, rutting her with feral abandon. With a groan of bliss and a final, mighty thrust, he buried himself as deeply as he could inside her, spilling his seed into her eager body. She squirmed in rapture under him as he emptied himself into her, her internal muscles clamping tight around his cock, milking him for every drop.

 Gradually, their tremors faded, and Loki sank down on top of Louise, staying inside her. He felt wonderful. He had never before felt so satisfied, so _content_. He released her arms and they at once encircled him again. “Thank you, Loki,” she whispered.

 Loki was astonished. He had dragged her off the street and had his way with her, she had fulfilled his every sordid whim as no other woman ever had, and _she_ was thanking _him_? “Thank _you_ ,” he replied. He could have stayed there on top of her forever, but it occurred to him that he was probably crushing her beneath his weight. She was so small and delicate compared to him. He began to lift himself off her, but she clung to him, clutching him to her, not wanting to let him go. He chuckled softly, pleased, and settled back onto her. “Aren’t I heavy?” he asked.

 “No,” said Louise. “Well, I mean, you are, a bit, but I like it.”

 For a while they lay in silence. Then Loki, worried again about his weight being too much for her, slid his softening cock out of her and rolled over. She didn’t try to stop him this time, though he could tell she wanted to. He pulled her against him with one arm, so that she ended up on her side with her head on his chest. She snuggled into him and he sighed happily.

 “Loki?” said Louise presently.

 “Mmm?” he rumbled comfortably.

 Louise shifted and looked up at him, a little uncertain. “Will you tell me something?” she asked tentatively.

 “What?”

 “Why do you want to take over Earth?”

 Loki tried to suppress the bitterness that welled up in him at this question. “I was born to be a king,” he answered. “The throne of Asgard has been denied to me, so instead I shall rule here.”

 “But why  _here_ , specifically? If Asgard is real, I assume the other legendary realms are too – Svartalfheim, Jotunheim ...” She hesitated, and Loki realized he had unconsciously clenched his jaw at the mention of the hated world. Louise glanced away from him and rushed on: “And the rest. Why not conquer one of them?”

 “Those realms are real, yes,” said Loki stiffly. “I chose Midgard for revenge. My brother loves this world. He has taken everything from me, so I shall take this place from him.”

 “Your brother,” said Louise, “Thor?”

 The sound of his name on her lips ignited Loki’s rage. Of course she would want to know about Thor – he had always been the popular one, the favoured one, the chosen one. Loki had always been second-best. Nobody wanted his company if they could have Thor’s instead. For reasons he did not want to examine too closely right now, the thought that Louise might have preferred to spend the night in Thor’s arms made him absolutely furious.

 “Yes, _Thor_ ,” he spat, sitting up and pushing her roughly away from him – trying to distance himself from her, from the hurt. “The _great_ Thor, the _mighty_ Thor, beloved of all. No doubt you’d prefer you were lying here with him, but ...”

 “No!” Louise interrupted fervently. “Loki, I’d never be interested in Thor like that. I don’t find him attractive at all. But you ... you’re gorgeous.”

 She sounded totally serious, ardently wanting him to believe her. Could she really prefer him to his perfect brother? She had seemed truthful, but Loki struggled to accept that she was. In his thousand years of life he had never encountered anyone who would choose him over Thor. He had to be certain.

 Swiftly, he pinned her down on her back with one hand, seizing her face with the other, and stared deeply into her eyes, searching for any trace of falsehood. “Say that again,” he demanded.

 “You’re ... gorgeous?” Louise choked out. She was frightened now, and Loki was pressing so hard on her chest that it was hindering her breathing. She wasn’t lying, he saw, she did consider him gorgeous. Still, there were plenty of women who found him attractive – just none, in his experience, that found him _more_ attractive than Thor.

 “And the part about Thor,” he prompted forcefully. He eased up a little on the pressure he was putting on her chest, but kept his tight grip on her face as he continued to study her closely.

 “I don’t ... find him ... attractive,” squeaked Louise. It was the truth. For the first time in his life, someone preferred Loki to his brother. The knowledge was like a balm to his wounded pride, and he realized suddenly how desperately he had wanted her to be telling the truth. He released her and sat back, rather ashamed of his outburst. Louise stayed where she was, as though afraid to risk his ire by moving.

 “You really mean that, don’t you?” said Loki softly, incredulously.

 “Of ... of course,” faltered Louise. “You’d know if I was lying, wouldn’t you?”

 “I had to check,” Loki replied, apologetically. “I couldn’t quite believe it. You see, I have lived for a thousand years, and until today I have never yet met anyone who preferred me to Thor.”

 Louise raised her eyebrows sceptically, but appeared to accept his rationale for the assault and scrutiny. Slowly and carefully, as if trying to keep from startling a jumpy animal, she sat up and crept closer to him. Loki wanted to go to her, but was concerned that he had scared her so badly that she might draw away in fright if he moved towards her again. He waited for her to come to him.

 Louise slid her arms around him and kissed his neck. Loki quietly let out the breath he’d been holding and took her in his arms, pulling her down onto the bed and back into their previous embrace. He was so glad he had found her tonight. It had been an incredible stroke of luck for him that the one woman he’d come across not only desired him, but desired him _desperately_ , shared his sexual penchant for dominance and submission, _and_ preferred him to Thor. He would never have found such a woman on Asgard. Perhaps he had underestimated mortals, after all.

 Louise was idly stroking his chest. He wondered what she was thinking. He felt her hand wander lower, caressing the ridges of muscle on his abdomen, then lower still, grasping his cock. It immediately began hardening again under her touch. “I want you,” she murmured.

 “Again?” said Loki. “So soon? I had no idea Midgardian women were so insatiable.”

 “For you, Loki,” said Louise. “Only for you. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before. You arouse me like no-one else ever has.”

 Loki glowed at her praise. His damaged ego, stunted from developing forever in the shadow of Thor’s greatness, craved precisely this kind of validation. Deep down, he had always felt inferior – still did – and knowing she so desired _him_ , that _he_ gave her pleasure no-one else could, thrilled him. He rolled on top of her, pinning her sensually with his body. “Need I remind you that I am a god?” he said, partly imperious and partly playful.

 “Perhaps you should show me,” suggested Louise, spreading her legs invitingly. Smirking, Loki slid into her.

 This time their coupling was languid, gentle, lacking the previous frenzied energy, but that did not make it any less pleasurable. Soon Louise was shuddering to climax beneath him, repeatedly saying his name, and moments later he joined her in ecstasy, pumping his seed into her again. He looked into her eyes as he came, holding nothing back, letting her see into his soul. Never, even in this most intimate of moments, had he felt so close to another person.

 Afterwards, as they lay entwined, Louise asked him to tell her about Asgard. Loki sighed, not really wanting to discuss it, but resigned to doing so anyway. For her. At the sound of his sigh Louise, clearly worried he was going to erupt in anger again, hastily said: “It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to. It doesn’t matter.”

 “No, it’s alright,” Loki told her. “What do you want to know?”

 “Everything,” said Louise eagerly. “About Asgard, about life there ... about you.”

 Loki began to talk. At first he spoke of general things, things that were not connected to him personally. But as he went on, he found himself, to his own surprise, opening up to her and telling her about his childhood, of growing up overshadowed by Thor, of never being able to win the approval of their father. Of learning accidentally that he was not the son of Odin but of Laufey, king of the jotun, and how that discovery had broken him. Of killing Laufey and trying to destroy Jotunheim. Of how Thor had stopped him, and how, when Odin yet again showed nothing but disappointment in his adopted son, he had cast himself from the Bifrost into the abyss between the stars. He had never spoken of these things in such detail before. He had never felt he could share the true extent of his pain with anyone. Yet here he was, baring his soul to a mortal.

 Louise listened quietly, attentively, occasionally asking a question to clarify some point she did not fully understand, but never questioning his motives or actions, never judging. He was revealing his inner self to her, allowing her to see all the darkness and wickedness within him, all his insecurity and self-loathing, and she did not turn away from him. She accepted. Loki was amazed to realize that he had found someone who wanted him and cared about him in spite of all his flaws. For perhaps the first time in his life, he did not feel alone.

 “A being called Thanos found me floating in the void,” Loki concluded at last. “He gave me new purpose, promising to help me take over Midgard. He gave me my sceptre, which is linked to the Tesseract. That’s the energy source I’m going to use to open a portal for my army to come through once Selvig finishes the device he’s built it into. That should be tomorrow. Thanos is providing the army – in return, I will give him the Tesseract once I have Midgard.”

 “And what will you do then?” Louise wanted to know.

 “Rule,” said Loki simply.

 “Well, you have one loyal subject already,” she said. “I am completely under your spell.”

 Loki was alarmed at these words – did she think he had used magic to trick her into his bed? He wanted her to know he had not manipulated her like that. He disliked that she thought he might. Odd, when only hours ago he had fully intended to use the sceptre on her had she not been willing. What had happened to him in that short time in her company?

 Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at her. “I swear to you,” he said earnestly, “I have used no magic upon you. You are under no spell.”

 Louise smiled, apparently trying to contain a laugh. “It was a figure of speech,” she said. “I just meant that I am captivated by you, and I’ll gladly be your subject.”

 “Oh.” Faintly embarrassed at his misunderstanding, Loki lay back down. He thought for a moment. Whilst he greatly enjoyed her submission to him during sex, he did not feel right when he considered her as a mere minion in any other context. That was how he viewed other mortals, but she was different. Special. “I wonder,” he said, “if perhaps you would care to be more than a subject?”

 “What do you mean?” asked Louise, puzzled.

 “I am asking if you would like to stay with me,” said Loki carefully.

 “Do you want me to?” she said in surprise. He knew she had expected their encounter to last only the one night. So had he, initially. But now he found he did not want to see her leave. He did not want to lose her. He could force her to stay, of course, through his sheer physical strength if not by using the mind-bending powers of the sceptre, but that was not what he wanted. He wanted her to stay because she _wanted_ to.

 “Yes,” said Loki. “I confess I had not expected to find myself so drawn to a mortal, but I have been very lonely for a long time, and ... and tonight, with you, that feeling is gone. I would like you to stay by my side, to keep me company, to share my bed. But let me be clear: the choice is yours. Don’t be afraid to say no. If you wish to leave, you are free to go – now, or in the morning. I will not prevent you.”

 Louise looked stunned, but he did not miss her smile, nor the sparkle in her eyes. “If I stay,” she said, in a tone that suggested there was no _if_ about it, “you say I wouldn’t be a subject. What would I be? Your pet?”

 “You would be my queen,” Loki said with complete sincerity.

 Louise gasped. She didn’t speak for long enough that Loki began to feel agitated. “Well?” he said at length. “Will you stay with me?”

 “Yes, Loki,” said Louise, “always.”


End file.
